


The Danger of Love

by Yulaty



Series: EQUALS [3]
Category: Equals (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Equals (2016), Light Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	The Danger of Love

ความรู้สึกน่ากลัวแบบนี้  
ผมเข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมคอเลคทีฟถึงเลือกจะทำให้พวกเราไร้ความรู้สึก เพราะการมีความรู้สึกมันน่ากลัวแบบนี้ หลังจากระยะเวลากว่าปีที่ผมรู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นหนึ่งในผู้ป่วยสภาวะตื่นรู้ ผมเพิ่งเข้าใจว่าทำไมความรู้สึกจึงถูกจัดเป็นสิ่งอันตรายก็เมื่อครู่นี้เอง

ปกติแล้วผมจะรู้สึกก็แต่ความหวาดระแวงว่าจะถูกจับได้เมื่อไหร่ สะเทือนใจต่อเหตุการณ์ต่าง ๆ อย่างเช่นการฆ่าตัวตายของบุคคลที่ลักลอบฝ่าฝืนกฏ และความโดดเดี่ยว มีแต่ความรู้สึกทางด้านลบที่ชัดเจน มีแต่ความรู้สึกเช่นนั้นอัดแน่นในอกจนแทบทนไม่ไหว อยากดับชีวิตตนเองไปเหมือนใครคนอื่นที่ตื่นรู้สึกขึ้นมาและทนอยู่กับมันไม่ไหว หากแต่ก็ยังไม่ได้ทำด้วยเหตุเพราะยังคิดว่าชีวิตยังมีค่ามากพอให้รักษา จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่งได้มีคนเข้ามาร่วมแบ่งปัน แลกเปลี่ยนความรู้สึกกัน รสชาติความแปลกใหม่ช่างหอมหวาน เย้ายวนใจ และน่ากลัวไปในเวลาเดียวกัน มันเป็นอันตราย ผมรับรู้ได้โดยสัญชาตญาณ แต่ถึงกระนั้นก็ยังคงปล่อยให้เขาก้าวล้ำข้ามเขตเข้ามาหาอยู่ดี และในบางครั้งก็เป็นผมที่เดินออกไปหาเขาเอง

การมีสัมพันธ์กันเป็นเรื่องอันตราย การสัมผัสร่างกายกันเป็นเรื่องอันตราย เสียงไร้ความรู้สึกของหญิงสาวที่กล่าวประกาศดังก้องในหัวตอนที่ผมกำลังสัมผัสเขา ตอนที่เขาสัมผัสผม ตอนที่เราสัมผัสกันอย่างสงสัยใคร่รู้ เลือดสูบฉีดแรงกว่าปกติด้วยความรู้สึกตื่นเต้น แทบควบคุมมือของตนเองไม่ให้สั่นไม่ได้ และผมก็เห็นว่าเขาประสบอาการอย่างเดียวกัน ร่างกายของเขาอุ่นผิดกับของผมที่มักจะเย็นกว่าอุณหภูมิร่างกายของคนปกติเล็กน้อย และนั่นเป็นหนึ่งในเหตุผลที่ผมชอบซุกตัวอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของเขา ผิวของเขาขาวซีด ดูสะอาดสะอ้านเหมือนกับเครื่องแบบที่ทุกคนในคอเลคทีฟใส่ ผมของเขาเป็นสีดำสนิท ดวงตาของเขาเป็นสีน้ำตาลเข้มเหมือนของผม เขาตัวใหญ่กว่าผมมาก และผมรักส่วนต่างตรงนั้นระหว่างเรา

ผมรักเขา มาก  
อาจเพราะเป็นครั้งแรกที่รู้สึก มันจึงเติบโตขึ้นได้อย่างรวดเร็วในเวลาอันสั้น รักเขามากเกินกว่าจะทำอะไรโง่งมเสี่ยงแก่การถูกจับได้อย่างการแตะต้องตัวกันในที่สาธารณะแม้จะอยากทำใจแทบขาด ผมรักเขา ผมอยากให้ทุก ๆ อย่างที่ผมมีแก่เขา ผมอยากจะให้เขาเอาไปทุกอย่าง แม้ว่าผมจะไม่รู้ว่านอกจากชีวิตและร่างกายนี้แล้วผมมีอะไรอยู่บ้างก็ตาม

ผมรักเขา และนั่นเป็นเรื่องน่ากลัว  
น่ากลัวว่าวันหนึ่งหากขาดไปคงอยู่ไม่ไหว ชีวิตที่เคยเห็นค่าคงสูญค่า ณ วินาทีที่เขาหายไปไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลใด หมดรักกันแล้วหรือตายจาก จะอย่างไหนก็ไม่อยากเจอ ไม่อยากให้ความรู้สึกนี้หายไปหรือแม้แต่จางลงสักเล็กน้อย นี่เป็นความดื้อดึงที่ไร้ความหมาย เราต่างก็รู้ว่าความรู้สึกไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะควบคุมได้ตามใจอยาก

 

“โพ…” เสียงของเขาที่เรียกชื่อของผมเต็มไปด้วยความตื่นตระหนก ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยน้ำตาที่เอ่อล้นออกสองสามครั้งแล้วผัดเปลี่ยนหน้าที่นั้นให้แก่ริมฝีปาก เขาจูบซับน้ำตาผมออก พึมพำเรียกชื่อ มือลูบศีรษะสลับกับแผ่นหลัง และแทนที่จะสงบใจลงได้ ผมก็กลับเสียสติหนักมากขึ้นอีกเพราะความอ่อนโยนเหล่านั้น

“เบน ฉันรักนาย” ผมพยายามบังคับเสียงไม่ให้สั่นเมื่อกล่าวประโยคนั้นออกไป หลังจากนั้นก็ปล่อยให้ตัวเองฟูมฟาย เจ็บปวดกับสิ่งที่ยังไม่มาถึง ทรมานใจกับสิ่งที่คิดไปเอง หากวันหนึ่งไร้ซึ่งร่างกายนี้ มือคู่นี้ เขาคนนี้ ผมจะมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อได้ยังไง นึกภาพไม่ออกเลย ความเปลี่ยวเหงาที่เคยรู้สึกก่อนหน้าได้พบกับเขาคงทบเท่าทวีคูณขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อไม่มีเขาอยู่ข้างกันแล้ว เพียงแค่คิดก็ปวดหนึบไปทั้งอก แทบหายใจไม่ออก ผมอยู่ไม่ได้หรอก ในโลกที่ไม่มีเขาอีกต่อไปแล้วนั่นน่ะ ผมอยู่ไม่ได้จริง ๆ

เจ้าของชื่อที่ผมเอ่ยไปไม่ได้ตอบผมด้วยคำพูด แต่ตอบด้วยการกระทำ วงแขนแข็งแรงของเขากอดรัดผมแน่นขึ้น และเมื่อผมเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขาก็ป้อนจูบให้แก่ผม เรียวลิ้นหนาเกี่ยวกวาดเอาทุกสิ่งอย่างที่ผมเต็มใจจะมอบให้ไปพร้อมกับเลื่อนมือลงจับมั่นที่ช่วงเอวคอดเข้าเป็นส่วนโค้งเล็ก ๆ รับกับมือของเขาพอดิบพอดีราวกับว่าร่างกายนี้ของผมถูกสร้างมาเพื่อให้เขาสัมผัส

ส่วนอ่อนไหวตื่นตัวขึ้นมาแม้ว่าเขาจะยังไม่ทันได้เลื่อนมือไปถึง ดันตัวผ่านเนื้อผ้ายืดบางให้เห็นเป็นรูปร่างชัดเจนน่าอาย ใบหน้าร้อนฉ่าขึ้นฉับพลันเมื่อผมมองสบสายตาของเขา นัยน์ตาสีเข้มวาววับเป็นประกาย ฉาบย้อมด้วยความปรารถนา เป็นสายตาที่มีอิทธิพลรุนแรงต่อความรู้สึก แม้ว่าทั้งหมดที่เขาทำจะเป็นเพียงแค่การทอดสายตามองมา แต่นั่นก็สามารถทำให้ร่างกายผมร้อนผ่าวแทบลุกเป็นไฟ

มันเริ่มต้นช้า ๆ อย่างทุกครั้ง เขาค่อย ๆ ปลุกเร้าร่างกายผมอย่างใจเย็น ทำให้ผมค่อย ๆ ลืมทุกสิ่งที่คิดเมื่อก่อนหน้า ในหัวขาวโพลนไร้ซึ่งความรู้สึกใดอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากความหฤหรรษ์ที่เขาสรรค์สร้าง ไม่ได้ยินเสียงอื่นใดนอกเหนือไปจากเสียงของเขาที่กำลังเรียกชื่อของผม พร่ำบอกคำหวานที่ฟังแล้วอยากจะเถียงว่ามันไม่เหมาะกับผมสักหน่อยแต่ก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะเขินอาย ได้ยินเสียงเขาเอ่ยขอให้ผมเป็นของเขา ได้ยินเสียงของตัวผมเองตอบกลับไปว่าเขาเป็นเจ้าของทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของผม

 

“โพ จำที่ฉันบอกว่าอยากวิ่งหนีไปด้วยกันกับนายได้ไหม” เขากระซิบถามก่อนจูบที่หลังใบหู ผมขมวดคิ้ว นึกทวนความจำก่อนพยักหน้ารับ มองเขาที่ผละความสนใจจากลำคอขึ้นมามองหน้าผมตรง ๆ “ฉันอยากไปจริง ๆ นะ”

ผมยกมือขึ้นประคองใบหน้าของเขา ปลายนิ้วโป้งเกลี่ยแก้ม เขาจับมันไว้ กดจูบหนัก ๆ ที่ข้อมือของผม สายตามองอ้อนขอความเห็น ขอคำตอบ ผมยิ้มให้เขา รู้สึกถึงของเหลวอุ่นเอ่อขึ้นมาถึงขอบตาตอนที่ส่งเสียงตอบ “ที่ไหนก็ได้ เบน … ที่ไหนก็ได้ ถ้านายไปด้วย”

 

ความรักทำให้เราไร้การยั้งคิด ทำให้เราตัดสินใจทำในสิ่งไม่สมควรทำ ความรักทำให้เราทิ้งอะไรก็ตามที่เคยเห็นว่าจำเป็น ทิ้งอะไรที่เคยเห็นว่าสำคัญไปเพื่อมันได้ ความรักน่ากลัวอย่างนี้เอง ความรักอันตรายอย่างนี้เอง แต่ผมก็ยินดีที่จะได้เผชิญกับสิ่งที่จะตามมา ไม่ว่าจะร้ายแรงหรือหนักหนาแค่ไหน ผมเชื่อว่าผมจะผ่านมันไปได้

เพราะผมไม่ได้รับมือกับมันเพียงลำพัง


End file.
